


Midnight in Univille

by fembuck



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Myka takes Helena up on her offer to join her for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Univille

**Author's Note:**

>   This story is a sequel to my story [**Do Want**](http://fembuck.livejournal.com/360397.html#cutid1). 

H.G. was already outside, lounging on one of the deck chairs, when Myka ventured out into the B&B’s backyard five minutes after midnight.  The author and inventor lay artfully on a towel as black as the night’s sky, and she was nude as Eve before she tasted from the Tree of Knowledge.  The inkiness of the towel she lay on complimented H.G.’s pale skin, making her seem to glow in the moonlight, and Myka felt almost possessed as she helplessly gazed at H.G. in something close to awe. 

H.G.’s head was tilted back, facing up, towards the sky.  It was dark in the backyard of the B&B, but the light from the pool illuminated H.G. enough for Myka to see that her eyes were closed.  The fact that H.G.’s eyes hadn’t opened and that she hadn’t stirred when Myka had stepped out into the backyard made Myka think that H.G. was unaware of her presence, and so she decided to make the most of the moment or two she had to freely enjoy the sight of H.G. before the woman sensed her presence and Myka would have to announce herself. 

“Come closer, darling,” H.G. drawled, startling Myka.  Her lips curved up into a wicked smile as her voice cut elegantly through the night air but her eyes remained closed.  “You’ll be able to make out the details.” 

“I saw the details last week,” Myka responded, her voice strong and steady though her cheeks flushed at the knowledge that H.G. had simply pretended not to hear her so that she could determine if Myka would stop and stare at her or not.  _Way to walk into that one_ , Myka thought as she resigned herself to having been caught. 

“Then there’s no reason to be shy,” H.G. murmured, finally opening her eyes and tilting her head towards Myka.  “Darling, I hate to break it to you, but you’re somewhat over dressed,” H.G. observed as her eyes roamed over Myka’s body. 

“Someone’s impatient,” Myka noted, lifting an amused eyebrow at H.G. as she approached the other woman in her tank top and drawstring shorts.  “Pete’s still up and moving around.  I couldn’t exactly walk down here in my birthday suit.” 

H.G. chuckled. 

“How lovely it is that expression is still in use,” she breathed out merrily before focusing her full attention on Myka again.  “And, you must remember, it has been a while since I’ve been in the company of a beautiful, naked woman,” H.G. said, her words coming slower and softer as Myka neared her.  

“I didn’t know that being around naked women was an interest of yours,” Myka said in a measured voice as she dropped her towel onto the lounge chair beside H.G.’s and then slipped out of her sandals. 

“Merely suspected then?” H.G. asked. 

She knew that Myka had to have picked up on some interest on her part, or else they wouldn’t have been taking a naked night swim together.  

“Or perhaps ...” H.G. continued, pausing until Myka turned and looked at her with a curious expression, “you hoped?” she finished, the words escaping her lips on a sigh. 

Oh, how Myka had hoped.  She had dreamed.  She had longed for.  She had ached, yearned, coveted and lusted after.  Yes, Myka had hoped. 

Myka’s eyes widened slightly as H.G. looked over at her with a knowingly curious expression, and though she momentarily bit down on her bottom lip nervously, Myka soon met H.G.’s eyes and smiled. 

“Are we going to talk or are we going to swim?” Myka asked, lifting her eyebrow challengingly. 

“That’s entirely up to you, darling,” H.G. murmured, her lips creeping up in increments until she was grinning at Myka as her eyes roved over the expanse of Myka’s body.   

“I say we swim,” Myka replied, gazing out at the lightly rippling surface of the pool for a moment.  “On your feet, H.G.,” Myka ordered playfully before she lifted her arms and slipped her tank top over her head, leaving her naked from the waist up.  “No dawdling,” she continued, winking at H.G. teasingly as she used one of the Brit’s favourite phrases, and then she was bending over and a few moments later her shorts were gone and for the first time H.G. saw Myka in _all_ her glory ... and she was ravishing. 

By the time H.G. fully recovered from suddenly being gifted with the sight of Myka’s glorious nude form, Myka was already in the pool.   

H.G. smiled as she watched Myka glide through the water, and then she stood, a wicked smile touching her lips as she began to saunter towards the pool, back straight, and chin high, her dark eyes never wavering from Myka for a moment. 

xxx

Myka rested against the side of the pool as H.G. floated on her back, arms wide and eyes closed as she faced the sky.  She looked like a painting as she drifted, her hair, the water, and her skin, contrasting in ways that were shockingly lovely.  Myka stared at her with stoned wonder, her eyes moving from the inky rivers of H.G.’s hair, to trace pale skin down to dark lashes, pink lips and creamy breasts before her eyes finally traversed over plains of smooth, muscled stomach to the trimmed patch of dark hair between H.G.’s legs. 

“You couldn’t have gotten away with this behaviour back in the 19th century,” Myka found herself saying as her eyes trailed a bead of water down H.G.’s throat and between her breasts, her lips parting wanting as it finally pooled in her navel. 

“Why do you think I traipsed around the globe so?” H.G. asked, lips curving up ever so slightly before she began to wave her arms in the water like a swan flapping its wings and righted herself, starting to tread water. 

“Because you have an incurably adventurous spirit?” Myka said, drawing a smile from H.G.  “In any case, if you had means to travel that much, then you were wealthy enough for someone in any city you would have wished to travel to, to have known you or at the very least known of you,” Myka replied, eyes holding on H.G. as the woman began to swim towards her.  “There’s no way you could have lived so openly, so ... freely, even in Rome or Paris.” 

“One can always live openly and freely,” H.G. murmured as she came to a stop and rested against the side of the pool beside Myka, “just not all of the time,” she sighed, brushing an errant strand of dark hair off of her face.  “I simply had to choose my times more carefully in the past.” 

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” Myka murmured smiling gently. 

“Indeed,” H.G. drawled smiling back at her.  “ _I imagine that yes is the only living thing_ ,” H.G. breathed out. 

“e.e. cummings,” Myka said, eyes widening with surprise.   

She had always thought that if H.G. were to quote a source other than herself that she would have chosen one of her contemporaries. 

“Mm,” Helena hummed and the sound traveled straight down Myka’s spine and vibrated between her legs.  “I happened across a book of his poetry in the library,” H.G. continued smiling softly at Myka as if she knew exactly what kind of effect her voice was having on the brunette.  “Such innovation and eccentricity,” H.G. said smiling.  “I adore his the way his mind worked.  He never would have made a penny in my time.  Thank god, he was writing at a time when people stood a chance of hearing his words. Such beautiful words,” she sighed. 

“If freckles were lovely, and day was night,

And measles were nice and a lie warn't a lie,

 Life would be delight,--

But things couldn't go right

For in such a sad plight

I wouldn't be I.”

  
Myka recited wistfully, the words from e.e. cumming’s “If” falling easily from her lips, as words she had read always did, while H.G. gazed at her softly, wearing a charmed smile.    
 

“If earth was heaven and now was hence,

And past was present, and false was true,

There might be some sense

But I'd be in suspense

For on such a pretense

You wouldn't be you.

 

If fear was plucky, and globes were square,

And dirt was cleanly and tears were glee

Things would seem fair,--

Yet they'd all despair,

For if here was there

We wouldn't be we.”

 

“You are a magnificent creature,” H.G. whispered, sliding the slightest bit closer to Myka as she spoke. 

“They’re not my words,” Myka said flushing slightly at Helena’s compliment but looking away uncomfortably because she felt it undeserved. 

“There is a delicacy, an art, to knowing what words to speak when,” H.G. replied slipping even closer to Myka until they were nearly touching.  “To have words at all, remembered or freshly birthed, that speak to another’s soul is a remarkable gift,” H.G. whispered, reaching up to stroke Myka’s cheek with her fingers.  “You are a magnificent creature, in my eyes and – if it be sane – in the worlds as well.” 

Myka’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds and her eyelashes fluttered quickly as desire tore through her, leaving her tingly and light-headed, practically panting for breath. 

“You are by far the smoothest talker I have ever met,” Myka declared, the words tumbling from her lips breathlessly. 

“I’m only as charming as the company I keep,” H.G. breathed out, smiling before she dipped her head down coquettishly.  “Beautiful company inspires beautiful words.” 

Myka breathed in deeply, shivering slightly as she did. 

“It’s humanly impossible to resist you, isn’t it?” Myka breathed out, feeling all of her reasons for holding herself back begin to drift away like leaves on wind.   

“Why would anyone want to?” H.G. asked, as if the undeniability of her charm should have been a given. 

Myka’s eyes narrowed and then widened before a smile touched her lips. 

“You’re a bit of an arrogant brat, you know,” Myka said a moment later, though she couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the other woman. 

“You enjoy it,” H.G. declared with confidence.  “You like my ... swagger,” she breathed out, grinning when Myka bit down on her bottom lip. 

“You do have nice swagger,” Myka said sheepishly a few seconds later, still worrying her lip. 

“Oh good, I used it correctly,” H.G. replied making Myka grin.  “I thought it referred to one having a dashing, rakish sort of quality to them.” 

“If you do say so yourself,” Myka murmured. 

“I did say so myself, didn’t I?” H.G. said thoughtfully.  “How would you say it?” she asked a moment later looking over at Myka both curiously and mischievously. 

Myka took a deep, fortifying breath, and then looked up meet H.G.’s eyes. 

 “I could answer that,” she said softly, “or you could kiss me,” she continued, her heart pounding madly in her chest though she held H.G.’s eyes steadily. 

“I’d like that,” H.G. breathed out, her eyes widening slightly as if she hadn’t expected it to be so easy to win Myka’s lips in a kiss, “Yes, I think I would like that very much, darling.” 

“I know you will,” Myka husked, and H.G.’s lips spread into a surprised, delighted smile. 

“Myka,” H.G. sighed, a touch of wonderment in her voice as her desirous eyes traveled over Myka’s face, studying it ravenously as if she were seeing Myka for the first time. 

H.G.’s hand extended to cup Myka’s face gently, and her lips parted as if to speak, but all that escaped from her was a tiny, hitched breath, before the hand cupping Myka’s face began to guide Myka towards H.G. so that H.G. could capture her lips with her own. 

They kissed for a long time, existing on the same breath, their lips and tongues meeting each other with a passionate ease that was both surprising, and not, considering how alike they were in so many other ways.   

They kissed until Myka’s heart pounded madly and erratically while her mind spun, dizzying and intoxicating, as if she had just stepped off of a merry-go-round after her twelfth turn.   

When Myka finally pulled away from H.G.’s lips and breathed in deeply for the first time in god knew how long, she discovered that she had H.G.’s pinned against the side of the pool and that she had slipped her thigh between H.G.’s legs. 

Myka exhaled raggedly and her eyes closed as she focused her attention on biting back that moan that rose in her throat and controlling the urge to arch her hips into H.G.’s body. 

“Myka,” H.G. whispered. 

Myka lifted her eyes and when she did she found H.G. staring up at her in dazed, awe. 

The backs of H.G.’s fingers stroked her cheek softly, and then H.G.’s lips were curving up into a delighted smile. 

H.G. reached out for Myka, and before Myka had even really begun to catch her breath, H.G. brought their lips together again, kissing Myka with a desperation that had Myka moaning into her mouth and clutching at H.G. as if the press of H.G.’s body against her own was vital to her continued existence. 

This heated embracing and lustful meeting of lips lasted for some time, but eventually their fingers stopped grasping and began to caress and their kisses gentled, though their lips stayed almost constantly attached, separating for only the briefest of intervals before they joined together again. 

“Aren’t you glad that you joined me for a swim?” H.G. asked softly, more than a little breathless from Myka’s kisses as she ran her fingers up and down Myka’s water slicked arms. 

“Aren’t you glad it’s night-time and we can go straight up to bed?” Myka asked, smiling when H.G. grinned at her. 

“You know, as I learned more of the world I occupy today, I wondered if I would miss the coy modesty of the women of my age,” H.G. began softly, looking up at Myka through her eyelashes.  “I don’t,” she declared a moment later, and an absolutely devilish smile spread across her lips before she leaned up and kissed Myka.  “Are you going to take me to bed?” H.G. inquired when they parted. 

“I definitely want to,” Myka breathed out, not bothering to try and mask the desire she was feeling because she knew that the fact that she wanted H.G. had ceased to be a mystery sometime around that time they shared a Twizzler, if not before then. 

“The idea is extremely pleasing to me as well,” H.G. confirmed before Myka could ask. 

Myka nodded and then leaned forward and kissed H.G. gently on the lips, then she took H.G.’s hand into hers and they began to swim in tandem to the end of the pool.   

They ascended the stairs hand-in-hand, and still holding hands, they made their way to the deck chairs where their towels rested.   

Myka released H.G.’s hand just before they reached the deck chairs so that she could pull slightly ahead of H.G. and retrieve her towel for her.  She then opened the towel and approached H.G. with it, and laughing softly, H.G. lifted her arms and allowed Myka to wrap the towel around her body.   

Myka then quickly retrieved her own towel and wrapped it around herself before gathering up the clothes she had shed earlier.  Clothes safely bundled up under one arm, Myka returned to H.G.’s side and took her hand, and then they headed inside to bed.  
 

The End


End file.
